hoshcoffandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Alfred = Alfred is a unique Defective Turret made by Aperture Laboratories. He made his debut on the channel in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwuTs6GZoKs second playthrough of Portal.] He "appeared" in the first episode of Portal 2, where Hoshcof pretends that Alfred is editing the video, and uses voice clips from the Defective Turrets from Portal 2 to have a "conversation" with him. Trivia * Alfred once made a cameo on The Adventurers'. |-|Bartholomew = Bartholomew is a white voodoo-looking doll with two black stitches for eyes. Bartholomew appeared in one video. He was planned to appear in more, and was one of the three mascots for Hoshcof Studios, a channel Zac Hoover created as a spin-off channel. Both Bartholomew and the channel were scrapped soon after debuting. |-|Bobby = Bobby debuted in SCP: Containment Breach. It is unknown if there will be more SCP: Containment Breach 'videos, and, inclusively, more appearances of Bobby. |-|Boxes = The video that the Boxes debuted in was not uploaded to Hoshcof's channel, because during recording, Zac forgot to record voice, so he never uploaded it, even though it was edited. He was playing on the map "Hell's Resort" in Garry's Mod. After he walked into a room, multiple doors opened and many boxes flew at him, scaring him half to death. He uploaded the video on the Facebook page, however. |-|Bruce = Bruce never appeared on Hoshcof's channel, but instead was one of the three mascots for one of his side channels, 'Hoshcof Studios. His physical appearance is that of a Personality Core from Portal 2 with a red Iris. The first image that Hoshcof released of Bruce was simply one of the "Space" Core from Portal 2 but with a re-colored iris. |-|Bucket-Man = Bucket-Man made his debut in "Portal ep.2 | Bucket-man!". His physical appearance is just a metal bucket, though is usually depicted in Fan Art as wearing shades similar to the ones in Hoshcof's first logo. Bucket-Man was the mascot for Hoshcof's company, Bucket-Man Studios, before they ended the business. |-|Chicken-Man = The Chicken-Man debuted in "Five Nights at Freddy's | Night 1 | Reader Rabbit of DEATH!" and is named after the mascot from Al's Toy Barn in the Pixar movie Toy Story 2 in which one of the characters exclaims "It's the Chicken-Man!" during a commercial for the store. |-|Cows = Hoshcof not liking Cows was a running joke on the channel for a while. The original reason was because of the annoying noises that they made in the game Minecraft, but when Hoshcof stopped playing Minecraft, the joke died off. |-|Flopsy = Flopsy debuted in Hoshcof's first video: "The Adventurers' Intro". |-|Freddy Fozziebear = Freddy Fozziebear debuted in the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's and is named after Fozzie Bear from the Muppets. |-|Jebodiah = Jebodiah debuted in Hoshcof's livestream of Amnesia: the Dark Descent. |-|Jeffrey = Jeffrey debuted in Hoshcof's livestream of Amnesia: The Dark Descent. His physical appearance is that of a chair with a red velvet seat. |-|Jeremy = Jeremy is a blue Yoshi. The origin of Jeremy's name is from the Beatles' movie Yellow Submarine, from the character Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D., voiced by Dick Emery. Jeremy H. Boob describes himself (Yes, the character is a male) as an "eminent physicist, polyglot classicist, prize-winning botanist, hard-biting satirist, talented pianist, good dentist too". Category:Miscellaneous